freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrap Baby
Were you perhaps looking for her former appearance, 'Circus Baby?'' '''Scrap Baby (formerly known as Circus Baby (in FNaF: Sister Location), Baby or simply Elizabeth Afton, also disguising herself as "Charlotte Emily", in the third book in the series called: "The Fourth Closet") makes an appearance in both Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and in the Ultimate Custom Night ''as one of the main antagonists. Appearance Scrap Baby is a very damaged and recycled version of Baby with a realistic reddish orange, light blue, yellow pigtails in her scalp. She wears an orange top with red frills and a red skirt above her pelvis area with a gap over the crotch area. It reveals a garment like an object covering her groin. Her arms and legs now have orange with some red and white suit parts. Despite some missing pieces, she appears to still have pins sticking out of her arms, legs, and skirt, and her right hand is replaced with a claw, with the claw has spikes on the inside of it. There are two small lights on her bust area from the location: "Baby's Circus Gallery". She is also wearing a tiara and roller skates, something she never had from the original Circus Baby, (She was wearing a clown-like shoes before back in Sister Location) and her wire tentacles can be seen behind her outfit. She still resembles a clown just like in Sister Location, but this time her facial features includes a paleish-blue face, long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, reddish pink lips with some blue areas most likely due to decaying, and a reddish pink nose. This design for her face is very similar to her original counterpart's, except that her mouth is more stylized and her eyelashes are right above where they used to be when she was Circus Baby. Her eyes are now black with green irises and white pupils. Just like the other animatronics, Scrap Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form on what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue in her body. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Scrap Baby will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and deactivated only once per night. There will be a shocking panel on the player's desk. The player can shock Scrap Baby by simply clicking the lightning-type button, but every time you do so, your power meter will drop by 1%. The shock will have no effect until Scrap Baby is about to jumpscare the player. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved in your office. However, if the player shocks Scrap Baby after she moves, she will leave the office and will not come back for the rest of the night, but if Scrap Baby moves and the player doesn't shock her, they will be jumpscared by her, resulting a Game Over. History Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Circus Baby was forcibly ejected from the entity known as Ennard, the character that used Michael Afton's body to escape the facility. After being removed, Baby return to the facility and found a way to rebuild her body using her original body and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside of your establishment. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth, a character already established as William Afton's daughter. This scene was also shown in Sister Location's 8-bit minigame, in which Baby must deliver cupcakes to the satisfy children. Scrap Baby speaks to the player, gloating over her access to more of the children's souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Henry, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the remaining haunted animatronics into the building had forced the souls that possessed them and had to be passed on into the afterlife. Her soul is laid to rest with the rest of the victims inside of the animatronics as the Pizzeria burns during the ending. Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Ultimate Custom Night= ---- ---- }} Audio Trivia * Scrap Baby's first appearance was in the last page of the official guidebook, "The Freddy Files". * Before Scrap Baby's official name was released, most of the fans called her by the name ''"Freakshow Baby", because of the clown poster behind Baby's silhouette from The Freddy Files that has the word FREAK under it. * One of the posters in Scrap Baby's rare death image shows what appears to be the "Twisted Wolf" from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. * Scrap Baby appears to have been removed from Ennard (Molten Freddy). As shown in the dialogue in the source code between ScottGames and FNaFWorld's websites, in which Baby and Ennard had an argument, whilst Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy stays and instead of Ennard's appearance, they assume the form of Molten Freddy. *A minor fact about Scrap Baby is that her voice is more sinister in tone than the original Baby. **This is likely due to years of being an animatronic having corrupted Elizabeth's mind in the game: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *Scrap Baby appears in UCN as an antagonist. *Scrap Baby is one of the characters from UCN who is associated with/conflicted about Michael Afton, the others being, William Afton & Ennard. Gallery Gameplay BabySee.gif|Scrap Baby glancing at the player. SB0.png|Scrap Baby during the main salvaging part on the 3rd day. 1432.png|Scrapped Baby looking at the player being Agitated. 738060 screenshots 20171204154146 1.jpg|Scrap Baby's cutscene during gameplay. 1433.png|Scrapped Baby being Hostile. BabySalvageJumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby's jumpscare whilst salvaging. BabyOfficeJumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby's old jumpscare from the office. BabyNewJump.gif|Scrap Baby's new jumpscare from the office. ScrapBabyJump.png|The last frame of Scrap Baby's old jumpscare in the Office. She scared me spoiler fnaf 6 by javiercordova31-dbvs5qa.png|Ditto, but non-transparent. 2693.png|The last frame of Scrap Baby's new jumpscare 1910.png|Scrap Baby in one of the rare death images. ScrapBabyAlley.png|Ditto, but a brighter variant lit by lightning. BabyDeath.gif|Scrap Baby from the True Ending. Screenshot_2017-12-11-18-00-14-1.png|A silhouette of Scrap Baby from the final page of The Freddy Files. CircusBabyBTS.jpg|Scrap Baby's hair as seen on the bottom left of Circus Baby's BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Parts&Service BTS.jpg|Scrap Baby's endoskeleton head seen behind the door on the Parts and Services BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Ultimate Custom Night Scrap BabyCN.png|Scrap Baby's UCN mugshot. Scrap Baby Jumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby jumpscaring the Player in UCN. 511.png|Render of Scrap Baby deactivated in the office. Scrap Baby 2.png|Scrap Baby active in the office. 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|Scrap Baby on the Ultimate Group poster. IMG_20190313_113537.jpg|Scrap Baby on the cover of the updated edition of "The Freddy Files" IMG_20190313_154956.jpg|A closeup of the Scrap Baby render on the Updated Edition of "The Freddys files" Ru:Scrap_Baby Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Salvageable Category:Female Category:Baby Category:Voiced Category:Others Category:Funtime Category:Humans